Having and Holding
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get in a fight that has some truly unexpected results. Full prompts inside.


**beydc on Tumblr prompted** **"L** **ast night I got into a fight with my husband. I told him to take what's his and leave. He picked me up and walked straight out of the door" and lalalenii asked for "more Kurt wooing Blaine," so here's a combo fill for those ideas.**

* * *

Kurt didn't remember exactly how the fight started, honestly. He and Blaine had both been taking their stressful weeks out on each other rather than their therapists, and a snide comment from one of them had somehow turned into a screaming match with no end in sight.

"You don't know how to be quiet in the mornings!"

"You can't handle something being even a centimeter out of place!"

"You are _so_ pigheaded!"

" _I'm_ pigheaded? Pot calling kettle!"

"Why do I even put up with you?"

"Fuck if I know. But I'm done putting up with _you_. Just take your stuff and get out," Blaine said coldly, turning away from Kurt.

Kurt's numbing bubble of rage popped at that, making his stomach sink down to his toes.

 _We're right back where we started,_ he thought, blinking away tears. _Fighting over nothing, resorting to break ups to solve our problems. How did this happen again?_

He stared at Blaine's back silently, watching him blow out the tall taper candles on their dining table and gather their plates to be put back away. Blaine's instigating remark from earlier replayed in his head: _I just wanted something_ special _to happen around here for once, Kurt. Lord knows you never try_.

"Didn't you hear me?" Blaine asked, voice thick. "Get your shit and get out."

"You want me to take what's mine?" Kurt replied, an idea coming to him. "Fine. I will."

"Go - _aahhhh_ ," Blaine shrieked. Kurt had walked over and snatched him up off the ground, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Kurt! What are you doing?!"

"You wanted me to take what's mine," Kurt repeated, a little breathless with exertion. He strode determinedly out the door as he continued, " _You're_ what's mine. You're my husband, and I'm taking you to dinner."

Kurt refused to put Blaine down until they were on the sidewalk and he needed to hail a taxi without looking like a kidnapper. He still kept a firm grip on Blaine's hand, though, ensuring that he'd stay close.

"The Park Side, on Corona, please," Kurt told the cabbie once he'd shoved Blaine inside.

"Kurt, no, we can't-"

"Shh. Yes, it's expensive, but we're doing something _special_. We'll rearrange our budget later," Kurt interrupted. His tone softened as he pleaded, "Let me treat you, B."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, smiling one of those teary-eyed, hesitant grins that made Kurt's heart twist even after a half decade of knowing each other.

They sat in silence for the rest of the cab ride, hands loosely intertwined on the middle seat between them.

* * *

"You look gorgeous in this lighting," Kurt said as they dug into their entrees. "Not that you don't look gorgeous in pretty much every lighting. But you know what I mean. I hope."

"Smooth," Blaine teased, but Kurt could see a faint blush on his cheeks nonetheless.

"I don't get a lot of practice, let me be," Kurt retorted. "One of us is the grand romantic gestures guy, and it isn't me."

"You know I don't expect that-"

"I know," Kurt said, reaching across the table to rub his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't still do my best to show you how much I love and appreciate you."

"Even after I told you to get out?" Blaine asked, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Especially after you told me to get out. That's what snapped me out of being angry in the first place," Kurt said. "I know I can't lose you again, B. You're half of my heart."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, flicking his gaze back up to reveal tear-filled hazel eyes.

"If having dinner out with my wonderful, precious, amazing husband is what it takes to keep him, then I'll do it every night," Kurt said, feeling his own eyes well up. "Wherever you want to go, Blaine, I'm there."

"Right now, there's no place in the galaxy I'd rather be."

* * *

Kurt took the stairs two and three at a time as he raced home that night, eager to get back to Blaine. He'd told his husband to go ahead of him and put on some music as he ran a couple last-minute errands after being struck by another burst of inspiration, and Blaine had agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm not done wooing you yet," Kurt had said outside the restaurant. "But I want at least part of my plans tonight to be a surprise. Just meet me at home, sweetheart, I'll be there before you know it."

"I love you," Blaine had replied, and they'd headed off their separate ways.

Kurt balanced his goodies carefully as he opened their sticky front door, afraid that his occasional clumsiness would choose that moment to rear its ugly head. Thankfully, he made it inside without a hitch.

"Oh, Blaine," he said, awestruck. Blaine had used his alone time to string up some soft white Christmas lights and put on a playlist of classic love songs, turning their tiny apartment into a glowing dreamscape. "This is beautiful, but it's my turn to woo you, damn it."

"Believe me, you're doing a great job," Blaine said, sitting in their small, well-loved window seat. "I just figured you'd appreciate the touch of atmosphere."

"It's perfect," Kurt said. "Just like you." He walked over to Blaine and gave him the bouquet of roses he'd picked up at the late-night florist, smiling toothily when Blaine's eyes lit up and he buried his face in the fragrant blooms.

"You got my favorites," Blaine said upon emerging.

"How could I not get red and yellow roses for you? They have history for us," Kurt replied. "I also found us a midnight snack."

Blaine opened the first of two bags Kurt had, revealing - "Cronuts!"

"A little sugar for my sugar," Kurt teased, laughing lightly. "And they're fresh, I made sure."

"You are the best husband anyone could ever have," Blaine said. "What's in the last bag?"

"This is freshly chilled champagne to go with our desserts. It's not super fancy, but it'll do the job," Kurt said, quickly heading to the kitchen to refrigerate the bottle. "We can dig in whenever you'd like, but I know I'm still full from dinner."

"Me too," Blaine said, plopping the bag of dessert on the empty space next to him. "What did you have planned until then?"

"Well," Kurt began, not entirely sure. Then the song changed, and he knew exactly what to do. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes. Yes, you may," Blaine said, getting a shy, pleased look on his face that reminded Kurt of what his own expression must have looked like at his junior prom all those years ago.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and swept him up in his arms, swaying them slowly in the scant space between their couch and the window seat. After a moment, he began to sing along softly, dedicating every word to Blaine.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes._

 _Some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life, too,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

"I can't help falling in love with you, too, Kurt Anderson-Hummel," Blaine whispered. "And I don't particularly mind that I did, either."

"The feeling's mutual," Kurt replied, just as quiet. "And I would do it over and over again if that's what it took to keep you."

"I have no plans to leave, babe," Blaine said.

"That's what I like to hear."

At that, Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine the most passionate kiss he could muster, cupping Blaine's face gently between his palms the whole time. If he hadn't been sure Blaine was sufficiently wooed before then, the way Blaine clung to him once they had to break for air would have clued him in.


End file.
